Computer systems typically include a chassis, a multitude of different internal components such as memory units, processor units, power systems, a cooling system, various input/output PCI cards, and a motherboard. The motherboard functions similar to that of a highway by facilitating communication between each of the internal components of the system. The motherboard includes connector slots facilitating connection to other printed circuit boards or cards. The motherboard is typically permanently attached to the chassis and is also connected to other internal components via cables or internal connectors. In many systems, the motherboard generally extends in a plane between the chassis and the remaining internal components of the system. To remove the motherboard for servicing generally requires that the top casing or cover of the chassis be removed and that those internal components extending above the motherboard also be removed. Removal of the motherboard for servicing further requires that tools be used to disconnect the fasteners affixing the motherboard to the chassis. After all of this is completed, the motherboard is then lifted out of the chassis for servicing.